OtherSpace: Millennium Jack of All Trades Sheet
Category:OtherSpace:_Millennium_Sheet_Ideas =Introduction= Jack of All Trades, Master of Nothing. Surprisingly one of the most fun characters to play is a non-specialist. A character who has a broad range of skills at a decent level can be of great use in just about any pivotal scene. Okay so your ship's crew consists of an ace pilot, the galaxy's greatest soldier and a genius of an engineer. However during the showdown with Zoltar the Invincible, the soldier's mom reminds him he has that appointment at the dentists or the engineer's wife has booked a table for two to celebrate their tenth wedding anniversary. And Jack steps up to the plate. A Jack of All Trades concept is certainly interesting, but given the wide variety of possibilities with such a concept, sometimes a second opinion/additional commentary is warranted. The original guide (in normal text) is written by Gideon. Comments in italics are by Odin. =Sheet= Straight to the 590 ------------------------< Jack, a Male Sivadian All-Rounder >------------------------ Total SP: 590 Current SP: 0 Energy: 1820 Minutes: 560 HP: 100%/100% Attribute Points: 0 Respecs: 0 RP Points: 0 ---< Attributes >-------------------------------------------< Value: 2000 >--- Intelligence: Good Perception: Good Constitution: Good Dexterity: Good Willpower: Good Charisma: Good Strength: Good Psi: Non-existent (Scale: -3) ---< Skills >----------------------------------------------< Value: 64000 >--- Fair Computer Operation Fair Mechanic Fair Construction Fair Melee Combat Fair Electronics Good Language 1 Fair Energy Automatic Rifle Mediocre Language 2 Fair Energy Pistol Fair Starship Piloting Fair First Aid Fair Stealth Fair Gunnery Good Street Savvy Poor Investigation Fair Survival Training Fair Lockpicking Superb Terran Standard Fair Marksmanship Principles Fair Unarmed Combat ---< Gifts, Faults, and Quirks >---------------------------< Value: 35000 >--- Lucky ------------------------------------------------------< Skill System 3.00 >--- The Breakdown Mechanic Skills Jack started off as a mechanic in chargen, but didn't pick out the school, wanting to keep his options open. His mechanic skills include: #Computer Operation at Fair - Allows Jack to be able to interface with most electronic devices competently. #Construction at Fair - With the plans in front of him, Jack can put together just about anything. #Electronics at Fair - So the phase capacitor on your starship's just blown, Jack can have that replaced, or maybe even jury-rigged using the phase battery. #Mechanic at Fair - Jack knows his way around the toolbox and how to use those tools to fix his machines. #Investigation at Poor - OK, his weak-spot, but with a bit of luck, he might get some leads from his infomatrix search. Choosing the class takes up the initial 100 SP a character receives. Starship Skills Hanging around in space, Jack's picked up a trick or two and in a pinch can get his vessel out of trouble: #Starship Piloting at Fair - The basics of flying the starship, whether to get from point A to point B or trying to zip to the jump point under fire. #Gunnery at Fair - Point the turret and shoot. These two skills cost 60 SP to Fair. Combat Skills With the frantic life Jack leads, it's no wonder that he's had to learn how to handle himself: #Marksmanship Principles/Melee Combat - These are prerequisite skills to eventually gain access to ranged weapon skills and melee skills. #Energy Pistol/Automatic Rifle at Fair - He can go lightly armed or he's wielding an automatic rifle that can pack a punch. Energy weapons allow him to keep his options open. #Unarmed Combat at Fair - The ability to mix it up with your fists, unarmed can represent simple brawling ability at low levels, and if raised higher can represent martial arts skills. This section costs 110 SP to achieve. Depending on how much Jack needs defensive abilities, there are alternatives. Athletics is cheaper and allows one to simply dodge. If Jack can rustle up enough money, there is also the possibility of the Autotargetting Derringer, an rather weak one-shot pistol that requires no skill to use. Fringe Skills It's no real surprise that Jack's learned a few skills with his crew that means he can help them out with some of their dodgier dealings: #Stealth at Fair - Getting by unseen, with the right equipment and a bit of luck, there's a good chance that few will notice what he's up to. #Lockpicking at Fair - He's got to the objective, but the door's locked. Not for long. #Street_Savvy - Not really a 'fringe' skill per se, but definitely helps and his forte. Jack knows who to lean on and how far to keep his crew out of trouble. This section costs 120 SP to Fair. Street Savvy is quite a valuable skill, especially since it synergizes with so many underworld/fringe style skills. Intelligent Lockpicks are one shot items that can simulate the lockpicking skill. Miscellaneous Skills Jack hasn't quite exhausted his box of tricks just yet: #First Aid at Fair - So he's not as good as a doctor but with a first aid kit by his side he can keep your insides from leaking out, treat lighter wounds and cure that headache. #Survival Training at Fair - Stranded on a desert rock? Jack's the one who's going to be keeping the crew fed and out of trouble until the cavalry arrives. #Languages 1 and 2 at Good and Mediocre - Just from paying attention on a couple of the planets his ship visits often, he's picked up enough to get by without Terran. Always handy for knowing what the Demarians or Ungstiri are /really/ saying about you. This section costs 106 SP. First Aid kits may be purchased to replace the First Aid skill, they're one shot items similar to the derringers and lockpicks. If one replaced all of the above listed skills with possible item substitutes, there could be a potential SP 'savings' of 140 SP. The Gift Jack has one gift, Lucky, which allows a 10 percent chance of a +1. With most of his key skills at Fair, one in every ten of his rolls is effectively rolled at Good. Choosing Sivadian as a race here wasn't an accident. Sivadians receive 200,000 credits in character generation to buy cybernetics. This is also a great way to add a minor advantage or two, such as telescopic or infrared vision. =Building Jack= Starting out from the mechanic, it's a simple question of raising those first set of skills to fair. After which, even story-wise, it's easier to focus on one group at a time, say the piloting skills, then the combat skills etc. The order doesn't make a lot of difference as long as it makes sense to the development of the character. =What Now?= At this point at 590 SP, Jack has most of his core skills at a useful level, enough to help out in most situations. At this point with the skill cap currently at 690, he can further expand, adding more language or fringe skills such as disguise or forgery, or expand his weapon skills, perhaps including projectiles or polearms etc. He might even raise the armor skill or athletics. With 100 SP still left to spend, he might even focus something to a higher level.